The six skies
by BestWishes
Summary: Primo's dream is to have peace in Mafia world. He wished there will be no blood-shed. What happens if his dream will be coming true? 1st generation meets 10th generation! There will be a sequel! This story is already beta-read by Yoshikuni Itoe. Thank you very much! :D. I already make a sequel Read The Past Skies :D. Thank you!


**BestWishes: I'm so sorry that I have grammatical errors .. My native language is not English. I hope you understand *bow*. Can you guys please help me to find some beta-readers? I need a lot of help here xD. Thank you!**

**I'm not the author of KHR, it's very obvious that I have so many bad Grammars xD.**

**Summary: **Primo's dream is to have peace in Mafia world. He wished there will be no blood-shed. What happens if his dream will be coming true? 1st generation meets 10th generation!

_Start~_

'Damn stupid brats! Who the hell follow orders for just a bunch of stupid brats!' thought the red-haired adult. He has chin-length, pale to the point of pink, red hair. His eyes are a shade of darker red compared his hair. He has a red tattoo on the right side of his face that looks similar to a Storm Flame. He wears a white collared shirt with a couple of buttons unbuttoned, black pants and a dark green tie that hangs loosely around his neck. He is scowling ferociously, causing the maids and butlers to hurry away, in efforts of escaping the redhead's dark aura. He stamps his way to his destination, looking at the double golden doors. He takes in a deep breath to calm down and knocks the door. When he hears a "Come in" in a familiar voice, he pushes the doors open and enters the room. A blonde with spiky hair and blue eyes in a black suit with white pinstripes over a white undershirt, completed with a black tie, greets him. He is seated in his chair, busy signing some paperwork.

"What is it, G?" asks the blonde, not looking at his right-hand man because he is busy doing some paperwork.

"The Brats- I mean the guests has arrived early, Primo." Answers G. The blonde looks at his right-hand man in surprise but quickly neutralizes his expression.

"I see, I didn't expect the guests to arrive early. Tell the maids and butlers to prepare some dinner, and also can you guys show around the mansion to entertain the guests?" said Primo. G scowls, but quickly changes his expression. Primo knows that his storm guardian has a quick temper, he chuckles.

"Yes, Primo." Said G. He turns around but he hears Primo's voice as he leaves.

"Call me Giotto!" And then he shuts the door behind him.

While he was walking to go to the other guardians' rooms, he hears some explosions and shouting, "EXTREME FIGHTING!". G quickly runs toward the dining room to see what's going on. When he gets there, utter chaos greets him! Holes of various sizes have broken into the walls of the room, and the once expensive furniture lies scattered in broken pieces. Two brats are under the table, taking cover from the chaos. Claiming that G is furious would be a major understatement! Giotto will have to sign more paperwork, and that's not the worse part! Some people are still fighting! One adult with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes can be seen fighting against a raven-haired teenager who is his splitting image, albeit the lack of height. The blond wears a buttoned trench coat which is a dark shade of gray, with a black tie and a dark purple-grey dress shirt. He is dodging in an uninterested manner as the teenager swipes his tonfa at him. The teen has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of, "M," shape. He has a pair of sharp grey eyes that scowl at the blond.

"Carnivore, why won't you attack me!?" growls the teenager. He keeps hitting the adult but his hits make no contact.

"I have no interest in fighting a mere child," says the adult simply and keeps dodging.

"Ma, ma! Why don't you calm down!" A couple of people say in unison. They look at each other and then laugh. The two of them are far away from the chaos at the "battlefield", smiling in a friendly manner.

"What's your name?" asks the adult.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you! Just call me Takeshi. How about you?" The teen answers the man with another question.

"I'm Ugetsu Asari. I see that you are Japanese, and call me Asari. Oh, nice to meet you too." The adult says with a grin. The one named Asari wears a blue and white robe with a tall black hat. He has black hair and dark eyes.

"Oh! How did you know?" asks the Japanese teenager. The one of the name Takeshi has black spiky hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a traditional Japanese swordsman uniform that consists of a white loose top and black bottoms. (A/N: Please wiki the Choice Arc if you are unsure.)

"Baka! It's because of your dialect!" Yells the other teenager who looks like G, except for the silver hair and green eyes. Yamamoto looks at the silver-haired friend beside him and says, "Ma, ma, Gokudera-kun!"

G face palms, 'Is it just me, or do they look like us!?' thinks G. He looks under the table and sees two brats hugging each other, shivering with fear. One of them is a child in a cow suit with a black afro and green eyes. Snot is dripping from his nose and tears are streaming down his face. The other, a teenager with light green hair and electric blue eyes, is hugging the child. He has a small black lightning bolt symbol near his right eye and is wearing a white flannel shirt that has leather ties around the wrists, and also a pair of black pants. G hears some creepy laughter from the outside. One goes, "Kufufufu!" and other one goes "Nufufufu!". He can hear them clearly because the window is open, and the wind carries their creepy laughter into the mansion. G, once again, face palms.

"EXTREME FIGHTING! Go Hibari-sempai! I know you can hit him!" Someone cheers loudly. G turns to where the source of voice comes from and sees a very energetic teenager. He has silver hair and silver eyes, a scar on his left temple.

"Oh our father, please stop them for fighting, amen" says a priest, using the sign of the cross. He wears a black priest robe, trimmed with golden linings, completed with a red scarf thrown onto his shoulders. He has dirty honey colored eyes and dark brown hair that is almost black. He wears a white bandage over his nose, similar to the teenager who is shouting cheerfully. G sweat drops due to all the chaos happening in the mansion. He can't get mad or start shouting at them because it will be utterly useless. Giotto will have to do extra paperwork tomorrow. G sighs, and something catches his eyes. He looks towards the front door and sees a man. A black fedora with a thick orange stripe sits on the man's head, shadowing part of his face and giving him a menacing aura. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a yellow dress-shirt with a dark blue necktie underneath. He is tall and a chameleon is perched on top of his black fedora. He sees G looking his way and smirks, before pulling his fedora lower.

'How the hell have I not noticed that man was in there!' wonders G. He glares at the man suspiciously.

'I have to better keep an eye on him. He looks dangerous and I know it,' thinks G. G figures that the man is probably masking his aura in the chaos. Minutes later, he hears Primo's voice coming down stairs. He knows that he is coming down stairs because he can hear the light stomping of Primo's shoes getting louder. As he nears G, he turns to look at his right-hand man.

"G! What is with the ruckus?!" asks Giotto. Giotto doesn't wear anything different, with the cape hanging over his shoulders, decorated with golden linings. G face palms.

"See for yourself," says G and he sighs. Giotto looks in front of him and all he sees is chaos. His eyes are shadowed by his bangs, and a dangerous aura envelopes him. Everyone stops chattering, fighting, and turns to look at the angry adult. Everything is silent.

"What. Have. You. All. Done. To. My dining room!" shouts Giotto in anger. Everyone points at the teen with the name of Hibari (save for the platinum blonde hair man and one smirking adult who looks amused by the show)

"Hn!" says the black hair teen and runs outside the big hole. Someone opens the double golden door as the man with the fedora hat sidesteps and sees the mess. He then sighs at the mess of the place. Everyone turns to look and sees a brunet with brown spiky hair and his eyes are shadowed by his bangs

"Everyone, how many times do I have to tell you, don't mess the room!" says the brunet.

"I'm so sorry, Jyuudaime!" shouts the silver teen, and then he bows many times, hitting his forehead on the marble floor.

"Ahahah! I'm sorry too, Tsuna." says Takeshi and grins, if you looked closely, you will see a little a weak smile plastered on his face. The one named Tsuna looks at them, his chocolate brown eyes filled with gentleness.

"Gokudera-kun, rise up!" orders/says Tsuna.

"Hai!" said Gokudera and rise up. Tsuna turns to look at Giotto and bows.

"I'm so sorry about my guardians' attitudes. I hope you forgive us," Apologizes Tsuna. The Fedora guy smirks for unknown reasons and Giotto sighs.

"Rise, Tsuna-kun." says Giotto, smiling. Tsuna looks up at him and sees Primo's smile. He smiles back.

"Are you the strongest Mafia in Japan?" asks Giotto, with a serious tone. Tsuna looks at him seriously and nods. The two of them are enveloped in their respective airs of authority. Everyone is silent because of their bosses. Suddenly, mist suddenly surrounds them, and a teenage girl and boy is beside the fedora man. The teenage girl has short, purple hair styled in a pineapple. She has violet eyes but one is covered by a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull. She is beside the other boy. The boy has navy blue hair in the similar hairstyle. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red with the kanji of the number six as the pupil. Beside Giotto is an adult. He has a French-like blue military uniform donned on with a yellow epaulette (a type of ornamental shoulder piece), white long pants, and brown boots. He wears a red shirt beneath his uniform and wears his lens around his neck like a necklace. Similar to the two pineapple teenagers, he has blue hair but shorter with two zigzag partings like a melon, lighter hair color and has bangs. When the three appeared, the others were not surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Truthfully, at first, we were a vigilante group in japan. We have no choice but to turn our little group into the mafia." Tsuna speaks first. Everyone stay silent and listens to what the bosses have to say.

"I know how you feel, Tsunayoshi. Tell me some reasons why you want to join the alliance; I'm not saying that we don't agree. I am merely curious." says Giotto, raising his left eyebrow. Tsuna just smiles, and then he looks at Giotto, determination burning bright in his eyes.

"It's quite simple, actually, we don't want to see too much blood-shed," says Tsuna, and then his eyes suddenly stares at him, gently. Primo sees there is deep sadness in his eyes.

"We don't want to see our brother's blood. I only want peace. When I heard that you have the same reason as I do, I decided to sign an alliance. I know that we are just a bunch of teenagers, but we must also fight. My other allies agreed too. And we have no choice but to fight to gain peace." says Tsuna. Primo sighs, and then he smiles at him.

"Tomorrow afternoon, at 12:00 P.M be here. We'll meet in here." says Giotto and smiles at Tsuna. Really, teenagers these days are rebellious. Tsuna smiles at him.

"Thank you, Primo-san." says Tsuna, bowing low..

"Why don't you stay here for night?" offers Giotto. Tsuna looks at him before shaking his head.

"I have matters to tend to in Japan. Everyone will get worried if I do not return." He says with a smile. Giotto nods in understanding.

"Thank you for you offer, and good bye." says Tsuna, bowing again, and he then walks away to exit to where the entrance is. All the teenagers follow him silently. Yamamoto turns and waves good bye at Asari with a grin. Asari waves back and grins too.

"Flute-freak" mumbles G. He is standing behind him.

"Base-ball freak" mumbles Gokudera from behind at the base-ball freak. When they are out of sight, G turns to Primo and glares.

"Giotto! Why the hell did you offer that stupid brats to stay in the mansion!" G yells in an angry manner.

"Ma, Ma, G. Those teenagers were nice people," says Asari, in efforts of calming down the redhead. G looks at him with a glare.

"Shut up, Flute-Freak!"

"Ma, ma, at least they declined the offer" says Asari with a grin.

"Yare, yare, I'm going to sleep." says Lampo and he leaves the room.

"Nufufufu! The blue hair guy and girl have some fashion sense." says the melon blue hair guy.

"I better get going, I have a mission tomorrow. Oh yeah, Primo. Good luck about the paper work for tomorrow" With that said, he smirks; the melon blue hair guy disappeared.

Giotto groans.

"I pray they have a safe journey, Amen." murmurs Knuckle with the sign of the cross. Giotto looks around and sees that Alaude has already left.

"I have to prepare for tomorrow. I have to preach. God bless you, Giotto. I hope your paperwork will be done, Amen." Knuckle says and does some sign of the cross again, leaving the room. The three of them are left in the messy room.

"Tch! I better get some paper work. Oi! Flute-freak, you come with me." says G and he walks away.

"Bye, Primo!" Asari waves goodbye, and then follows G. Primo is alone now. He sighs and looks through the big hole, up at the starry sky.

'Tsuna, I wonder what you saw in your past. So much sadness clouds up in your eyes. You're just a teenager, and yet, you have encountered many scary things. But, you have so much determination in your eyes. I know that you will overcome with some difficulty.' He thinks and smiles

'His smile is full of hope, a little too much hope.'

Primo then leaves the room to do some paper work. When the next afternoon arrives, they successfully signed their alliance. They will never know that in the future, there will be lots of chaos coming upon them.

_End_

**BestWishes: Yes! Finally finished! I wonder if I will do a sequel. Please help me find some beta-readers *bows* thank you! Please review! :D. (What do you think? Will I do the sequel? xD)**

I only finished 4:41 a.m xD. Waaah! It's so late!

**Yoshikuni Itoe: Thank you for the beta-read! You totally save me to find one. Thank you, my friend :D. I hope you beta-read in my next sequel. I have lots to learn from you :D. **


End file.
